


男朋友在发布会上撩我肿么办？

by M_Apo



Category: Marvel (House of M)
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Apo/pseuds/M_Apo
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth & Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 8





	男朋友在发布会上撩我肿么办？

汤姆走进酒店的房间，正准备关上门去冲澡，突然一只脚横插住门缝，顺势挤进来了一个人。  
还没等汤姆反应过来，入侵者就一把抱住了他，低沉的声线压在耳畔，“是我。”  
“克里斯？”汤姆一时既惊且喜，想推开他看看正脸，“你怎么来了？”  
克里斯却将他抱得更紧，柔软的嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着他的耳朵，“让我抱一会，宝贝，刚才我就想这么做了。”  
他们刚从一场大型记者会上离开。这台由克里斯和汤姆联袂主演的超级英雄电影终于在年底正式发布了它的预告，而随之便是紧张的宣传期。克里斯和汤姆这些天几乎没有分开的时候，他们和宣传人员奔波在一个又一个城市中，被闪光灯和摄像机镜头围追堵截于两人而言简直如呼吸一般正常。  
所以今天，不知是否因为太过疲惫的缘故，汤姆整个记者会都有些心不在焉。在记者采访到坐在他身边的克里斯时，汤姆忍不住开了个小差，习惯性的一边发呆一边将手伸进领口抚摸自己的锁骨。这是他罕为人知的小习惯，发现的人恐怕只有克里斯。后者和他黏在一块儿的时间太长了，一起参与的除了白天那些繁忙艰巨的工作，还有夜幕初下后不为人知的床榻缠绵。这两人的秘密关系从进组那天就形成了，毕竟无论对于他们中的哪一个而言，忽视掉对方的性感都是件艰难且痛苦的事。  
克里斯一口咬上了汤姆的耳根，用舌尖反复舔舐那一小片皮肤。后者显然受不了这个，没过几秒就开始求饶：“不要这样，克里斯，求你了……我还没洗澡！”  
然而他自己心里十分清楚，此刻无论用什么借口都无法搪塞身后欲火中烧的小情人。虽然只有两岁的差距，但克里斯明显比汤姆精力充沛了不止一个跨度。这一点在床上时尤其明显，没有一次不是汤姆最先开口求饶。他实在想不明白，在经历了白天那么多难扛的工作之后，克里斯哪还分得出精力继续在晚上“兼职”。  
汤姆并不知道的是，今晚这次算是他自己引火上身。他发布会上的那些小动作没有逃过克里斯的法眼，后者能够忍住不当场吹一个流氓哨都是对得起职业素养。  
这真的不怪克里斯，想想吧，当你的地下情人在所有人面前做出只有你才知道的小动作时，他是不是会比平常更加性感？那几乎是克里斯平生最难熬的半分钟，他不得不一边在脑中遣词造句回答记者的提问，一边分过神用余光瞟着汤姆抚弄自己的锁骨还自以为无人察觉。他的脑子里塞满了以往那些香艳露骨的画面，汤姆修长的脖子和其下形状姣好的锁骨不受控制地纠缠在他的眼前，犹如走马灯一般不肯停歇。他一再的结结巴巴，脑海里只有自己的手代替汤姆抚摸身体的画面。万幸的是后者终于停下了他的小动作，微笑着回答了一个记者的提问。这给了克里斯喘息的时间，他的目光趁机直勾勾附在汤姆的领口，情不自禁的舔了舔唇，犹如被最甜的蜜糖抹了一嘴。  
他才不管摄像机是否会把这个拍进去呢！克里斯心想，他没有直接在这里悄悄上手都是有自控能力的表现。  
不过此时此刻，克里斯终于不用压抑自己的本性了。他没有再给汤姆寻找借口的时间，而是直接把他打横抱起来，大跨步向床走去。  
几乎是被扔到床上的汤姆有一点懵，他不明白今天自己的小情人究竟是哪根筋搭错了。粗暴的性爱也不是没在他们中间发生过，但按照克里斯今晚的反应来看，他即将经历的可能会前所未有。  
克里斯像一头发情的雄狮扑到了他的身上，开始蛮横地一路顺着他的脖子留下数不清的吻痕。汤姆有些慌了神，他们明天还有一场采访，而现在是夏天，高领毛衣也行不通，如果被人发现这些痕迹，他和克里斯的职业生涯恐怕就会毁于一旦。他奋力地推阻着克里斯的身体，然而这个以肌肉闻名的男人不费吹灰之力就按住了他的双手，继续在喉结与锁骨上肆虐不止。  
“嘿，克里斯，大块头，别这样！冷静点！”汤姆无力地叫嚷着，而这也很快变了味。克里斯熟稔地找上了他的两个敏感点，挨个用牙尖轻轻磨咬。细碎的呻吟混杂在拒绝中，显得那么没有信服力。果然，克里斯更加卖力地掐住了他的腰，得寸进尺地向下抚去。  
当第一根手指探进去了之后，汤姆彻底溃不成军。他咬着嘴唇痛苦地扭着腰呻吟，酸胀与舒爽夹杂一处，让他几乎无力承受。好在克里斯仍然是个贴心的情人，他伸手抓了一个靠垫过来，塞到汤姆腰下帮助他省力，接着趁其不备再塞进了两根手指，开始模仿着性交的节奏抽插。  
渐渐地，痛苦完全被铺天盖地的爽感淹没，汤姆揪住克里斯的裤边往下扒，谁知一时卡在了屁股上，气得他差点上牙咬。  
克里斯连忙按住了这个急着要糖吃的小孩，挺起背脱掉身上所有的布料，接着他抱起汤姆的双腿架在肩膀上，扶着小克里斯缓缓进入了后者的身体。  
爽翻了。  
这是汤姆脑子里唯一还存在的想法。他紧紧跟随者克里斯的节奏抬动腰肢，床就在两人身下嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。克里斯的阳具炽热又坚挺，还未使出全力就几乎要嵌进他的最深处。汤姆被他顶弄的快叫不出来了，只能张着嘴无声的发泄。  
克里斯这时却用手指堵住了他的嘴，轻笑着说：“宝贝，放松。”  
汤姆用舌头一根一根勾勒出克里斯手指的形状，粗糙的指茧几乎要磨破他的舌尖。很快，一缕粘稠的液体顺着他的嘴唇流了出来，看上去简直淫荡翻天。  
耳边充斥着克里斯的低声呻吟，汤姆知道他也快要到达顶峰了。他一时起了点坏心，挺直腰部用力一夹，克里斯抓着他的那只手立刻狠狠一绷紧，随即就是一阵目眩神迷。等他晕晕乎乎地醒来后，身上人已经准备来第二遍了。  
汤姆此时还不知道的是，克里斯在他身上留下如此明目张胆的痕迹，就是为了让人发现。我们的大型金毛可不如他表现出来的那么无害，这家伙早就在三月前订好了一枚戒指，只等着一个合适的时机就在大众面前。  
明天不就很合适吗？克里斯抚摸着汤姆熟睡的脸，笑眯眯地想。  



End file.
